Irreparable
by AvengerStrife
Summary: Their past has left them broken, but can they hold eachother's broken pieces together? Or are they hopelessly irreparable? AU, Mature themes, Smut, NaruFem!Sasu


Their past has left them broken, but can they hold each other's broken pieces together? Or are they hopelessly irreparable? AU, Mature themes, Smut, NaruxFem!Sasu

*I do not own Naruto, if I did... well honestly it probably wouldn't be as successful as Kishimoto makes it. Demo, the following story is rated M for Language, aggressiveness, HEAVY Sexuality and other themes that underage individuals should not be exposed to. Reader discretion is advised.

.

.

**Chapter One**

.

"Damn it! Naruto!" she complained as she climbed off of his lap and back into the drivers seat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would be this easy" he retorted with a sheepish grin on his face. Drunken Naruto had even less control over his unprocessed thoughts than sober Naruto, as if that weren't already bad enough. Clearly, he had just insulted his pink haired companion as she glared knives at him for his sad excuse for an apology for not having a condom with him.

She sighed deeply to compose herself "Fuck!" she paused shortly "Whatever, we'll just have to do without"

Naruto's eyes went wide at the enticing invitation, but despite his already built up desire and inebriated condition he responded with a slurred "I just met you, I don't think that's such a good- ohhh" his logic was cut short by the sudden assault of warm lips around his attentive member. _Wow, that's a convincing argument _he thought to himself. Her lips moving around him as she threatened to swallow him whole, his mind swimming in pleasure. She went on, licking and teasing him slowly.

The pink haired vixen pulled her lips off of him slowly and raised her head to meet his gaze. "Naruto! Naruto! Wake the fuck up!" but the response she received was only an unconscious snore from the boy. Irate, the girl slapped him and gripped on to his face, shaking him awake.

"Huh?" his eyes barely opening, squinting and trying hard to focus on the girl "Sakura chaaaan?"

"You know, I'm going out of my way to do this right now. If we get caught, we're fucking dead! Now wake the fuck up!"

"I'm awake, I'm awake" he assured her while shaking his head. She then continued her unfinished business in attempts to keep his attention. Maybe if she tortured him enough he would give in.

The deafening sound of thick rain came crashing down on the roof of the car. The foggy windows allowed them to be fully concealed from the few passing strangers in the bar parking lot. The girl continued her performance expertly while Naruto let his head fall back against the headrest, no longer able to keep it up. "Sakura chaaaan"

With an angry growl the pink haired girl once again raised her head to scold the blond "Would you stop calling me that! It's getting annoying, my name is not Saku–OH SHIT! WAIT! WAIT! WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING-" were the last few words Naruto could process as he was yanked violently from the passenger side by a tall man and hit the pavement face first just as he struggled to button his pants. Slowly raising himself out of the puddle, he could hear the girl screaming all kinds of obscenities at the man. The rain blinding him from identifying his assailant, he struggled to look up but was quickly met once again with wet pavement as a blinding blow to his face swung him violently back into the ground.

"What-the-fuck" He slurred out quietly, unable to comprehend what was going on. The events that lead to this embarrassing situation were blurry. He'd met the lonely pink haired girl with a striking resemblance to his love and obsession, inside the bar a few hours ago. Countless drinks later, his friends were no where to be seen and then he was sitting in her car receiving an oral favor from her while he continued to erroneously call her by the wrong name.

That was just a few seconds ago, or it could've been hours, time didn't seem to make sense at the moment. A kick to his ribs awakened him and reminded him that this horrible part of his night had only just begun. An argument between the girl and his attacker could be heard in what felt like the distance, though the pouring rain and toxic alcohol content in Naruto's blood stream made it difficult to make out a single word.

Two sets of sneakers came into view as he lay on the ground trying to regain some composure, in failed attempts at getting up. The slamming of a trunk was heard and at third set of shoes was suddenly in his view.

"Dude! What the fuck man! Put that shit away!" a struggle could be assumed as one pair of sneakers caused the other to back up clumsily "You're wasted right now, are you trying to go to jail?"

Naruto was suddenly pulled by his shirt and struggled to stand while leaning on the side of the car. He blinked his eyes open just in time to watch his assailant shove the other two men out of the way and grab onto his collar, landing another punch to his face. The man then punched him to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, temporarily rendering him helpless once again.

Naruto watched as his own blood dripped slowly onto the puddle before dissipating into the water. Never in his life had he felt so helpless. Truth was, he wasn't helpless. If he wanted to, he could've fought back like he always did, regardless of his drunken state. Unfortunately it was his overwhelming emotions that had temporarily drowned his fire inside.

After years of chasing his true love, she'd finally given him the time of day, only to break his heart with a sudden departure. Naruto had chased Sakura for as long as he could remember. Sure he'd dated girls on and off, but his heart always came back to her. Unfortunately Sakura had never looked at Naruto as more than a friend.

After their first semester in college together, she finally gave in and decided to give him a chance. For two years they dated. It was the best two years of Naruto's life. Although he struggled with school, he never gave up. He was every girl's dreamboat and was living every man's fantasy. The wild parties at his place that only ended when the cops arrived, the expensive toys at his disposition and the cheerleading captain by his side who was not only hot, but was also a pre-med student.

But it all changed when he was called to serve the armed forces after his second year of college.

He promised her he'd come back and that he'd write to her as often as he could. But things didn't work out that way. He was assigned to top secret missions in undisclosed locations for months at a time and Sakura only heard from him a handful of times during his time away. He thought of her everyday and promised to give her the world upon his return.

Two months ago he had finally returned home, only to find that Sakura was no longer waiting for him. While it broke his heart, he didn't blame her. Four years was a long time, especially with the lack of communication.

And so here he was, drunk and heartbroken getting his ass handed to him without the will to fight back. He gathered his strengths just enough to remain standing while he continued to receive hits in hopes he'd just lose consciousness already. Damn his ability to take a beating. One after another he received blows to his face and body as he began swaying slowly on his way down the side of the car.

"LET HIM GO!" a voice called out and he was suddenly surrounded by two more people. His assailant was pulled off of him immediately and before he could register it, the man who was attacking him a second ago was face first on the ground. Before the man's accomplices could defend him, they too were attacked by his savior and two more individuals ran to the scene.

Naruto's vision began fading as his body refused to cooperate. It was a slow and steady descent, when a pair of arms caught him just before he hit the ground. He willed his eyes open to see a pair of black eyes looking down on him.

"Open your eyes" she commanded as she shielded him from the stinging rain, but it was taking much more effort than he was willing to give. "No no no" she placed a hand on his face forcing him to look up at her. "stay with me" but Naruto couldn't focus anymore. Slowly consciousness began to fade and Naruto was thankful for it.

He could hear his own heartbeat sporadically in his ear and various voices in between.

"Call an ambulance!"… Th-Thump …."Those assholes ran like bitches" …th-thump… "Oh shit! What the fuck happened to him?" …Th-thump… then willing his eyes to open just enough to see the familiar voices surrounding him, he looked up once more into dark eyes "why didn't you defend yourself? Dobe." And then darkness clouded his vision completely.

.

...To be continued

.

.

A/N: Here it is, chapter one of the previously posted oneshot I labeled as "Irreparable". Based on that you all know where this is going. Naruto and Fem!Sasuke are going to get it on... a few times to be exact. It is a slow start and so I will leave the oneshot up for now, for those of you who can't wait to get there, because that is actually one of the later chapters. Please review or put on alert so I know people are reading this. Thanks for reading! *disappears in a cloud of smoke*


End file.
